This invention relates to a horseshoe court and more particularly to a portable folding horseshoe court which may be used either indoors or outdoors.
In typical horseshoe courts of the outdoor type, a pair of upstanding stakes are positioned a predetermined distance apart. In some installations, square boxes or frames extend around the pits. During the course of play, the horseshoes create sizable holes or pits in the ground around the stakes. It is clear that it would be difficult to provide indoor courts having the necessary realism of conventional courts and that it would be difficult to provide an indoor court which may be moved from one location to another.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable horseshoe court.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a folding portable indoor and outdoor horseshoe court.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable horseshoe court which may be easily moved from one location to another.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable horseshoe court having means to accommodate dirt therein around the stake.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable horseshoe court including means to prevent damage to the supporting surface.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable indoor and outdoor horseshoe court which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.